


Provider

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, College student!Jongin, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Spanking, ceo!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Baekhyun comes home to a misbehaving Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags. Other warnings: barebacking, one (1) mention of marijuana (jongin comparing his high to that)
> 
> I imagined them to have an age gap (8-ish years). how you want to imagine it is up to you.
> 
> This was really rushed. After I saw Baekhyun in a harness and Jongin in the crop top with the tie on…. Let’s just say I wasn’t in the right state of mind lol.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I have ZERO experience in any of these and it’s not supposed to be EDUCATIONAL. it’s just a pwp and it’s EXTREMELY SELF INDULGENT, so I apologise for any inaccuracies. I tried researching but it's pretty hard for me to write anything without experience/enough material.
> 
>  **P.S.** sorry @ bdsm commmunity this inexperienced virgin has probably failed u

Being a CEO has its merits, Baekhyun supposes. Like, leaving work early after a horribly frustrating meeting with a client. It isn’t often that he has to meet the client themselves, but this person in particular was _extremely_ anal and demanding and he just couldn’t _bear_ to see his staff being talked down to in a subtly demeaning manner, if he could even call it that.

Fidgeting with the ring on his finger, he taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the elevator to reach his floor. Jongin is waiting for him at home, and he cannot wait to see his little pet curled up in a ball by their bed. 

He loosens his tie just as he reaches the entrance, hastily punching in his password as he toes off his shoes. Baekhyun can hear a faint moaning sound, and he clicks his tongue in annoyance. Jongin has broken his obedience streak. The college student is normally _very_ disciplined, but it seems like he’s decided to misbehave, and Baekhyun smirks at the thought. Jongin’s gonna get severely punished today.

He carelessly tosses his briefcase aside and takes off his blazer as he walks towards the source of sound. He can already feel his blood rushing south as the moans get louder, and he’s excited to see what Jongin looks like right now. The door to their room is left ajar, and Baekhyun pushes it open wider, his breath hitching as he takes in the sight.

Jongin on their bed, in a mustard crop top and a _thong._ Jongin, in a tie, _his_ favourite silk tie, tight around his slender neck. Jongin, with his ass up in the air and a cat tail butt plug — a _vibrating_ butt plug? — with ears to match. Baekhyun thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous like this, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure, biting his lips to contain his whimpers. The crop top is bunched up to his chest, and Jongin is rutting pathetically against their bed sheets, glistening with sweat.

“Someone’s been naughty,” Baekhyun tuts, and Jongin’s eyes fly open in surprise. He doesn’t stop his actions, though, and Baekhyun raises a brow at that. Baekhyun slowly unbuttons his shirt, the heat getting to him, but leaves it on just to tease Jongin a little, showing a glimpse of the harness he wore to work. The harness Jongin bought for him. 

“B-baekhyun! You’re home early,” Jongin trips over his words, and Baekhyun sighs deeply.

“It’s Master to you. Don’t act as if you didn’t know, Jongin. What did I tell you before I left for work today?” His voice is loud and commanding, and Jongin whimpers at his berating tone, slowly ceasing his actions and meekly sitting up in bed.

“Not to touch myself and wait for Master to come home,” Jongin says in a small voice, looking down at his lap in guilt. He’s on his knees, with the butt plug still vibrating and he wants his master to take it out and fuck him already. He squeezes his eyes shut, both in fear and excitement as Baekhyun strides towards him and sits by his side.

And when his master touches him, he tenses up in anticipation, opening an eye. Jongin _wants_ to be punished, and Baekhyun knows it. Baekhyun runs his fingers down Jongin’s body teasingly, smiling at the way he shivers at his touch. He withdraws his hand and Jongin instinctively leans towards him for more, and Baekhyun makes a sound of disapproval. “Bad kitties don’t get rewarded, Nini.”

Jongin is about to protest, but Baekhyun stands up and takes his button-up off and he watches quietly instead. Watching Baekhyun undress is his favourite thing to do, apart from sex with Baekhyun. Jongin can see the leather harness that Baekhyun wore to work, and he whimpers at the sight. He was hard before, but now he’s embarrassingly turned on. Jongin _loves_ seeing Baekhyun in it.

But when Baekhyun only takes his shirt off, and leaves his slacks on, Jongin pouts. “Aren’t you undressing?”

Baekhyun gives him a cold stare and the student balks. He fetches the whip from their bedside and sits on the bed, legs hanging off the end. “I didn’t know cats could _speak_ , Nini. On the ground.”

Jongin has been waiting for this. He licks his lips excitedly and hurriedly crawls onto the ground on all fours, _meowing_ at Baekhyun. Baekhyun gives him a small smile and Jongin feels the happiness bubbling up in his chest. “Fetch your leash and collar, kitten.”

Jongin meows once again and quickly goes to fetch them, standing up, but a sharp pain stops him from doing so. He moans in delight and sinks to his knees. “I didn’t know cats walked on twos,” Baekhyun remarks. Jongin is about to give a sarcastic reply, but he stops himself and goes back down on his hands and knees as he goes to get his leash and collar. His dick is still painfully hard and that whip is not helping. Just one strike and Jongin is already at his mercy.

Grabbing onto the leash and collar with his mouth proves to be a little difficult, but Jongin does it for Baekhyun. He excitedly bounces back to his master and drops it in his lap, earning a little ruffle from Baekhyun. “Good kitty,” he cooes, and Jongin beams at him, meowing. But then Baekhyun’s smile fades and Jongin sits on the ground, awaiting his next order.

“But you haven’t been on your best behaviour today,” Baekhyun chides. “Bad little kitties deserve to be punished, right?” Jongin frantically nods, licking his lips. Baekhyun normally likes it when he’s obedient, but Jongin _loves_ the punishment. And Baekhyun knows that. His master knows him like the back of his hand, and Jongin is proud to have a master like him. No one could ever top Baekhyun.

Gently putting the collar around Jongin’s neck, he leashes the student and leaves the tie on, because it’s fucking sexy. He pulls the collar down so it’s hidden by the tie and harshly pulls Jongin towards him, and Jongin yelps.

“Suck,” Baekhyun demands, spreading his legs open. Jongin immediately uses his teeth to pull his zipper down, and Baekhyun helps with the button, shimmying out of his pants a little. He nuzzles the clothed cock and presses his face into it, smiling to himself and inhaling the musky scent. Baekhyun’s smell and presence is sometimes enough to send him into subspace. He then eagerly mouths at Baekhyun’s member, teasing him with small, kittenish licks and lightly grazing it with his teeth, and his master presses his head down onto his dick. “I said, _suck._ ”

Jongin moans as Baekhyun grips his hair tightly, and he hastily pulls Baekhyun’s briefs down with his teeth with much difficulty. His mouth waters at the sight of Baekhyun’s thick, veiny member. It’s not exactly long, but it fills Jongin’s mouth just right and Jongin loves the ache it gives his jaw. When Baekhyun tugs at his hair again, this time as a warning, Jongin quickly takes his dick into his mouth and hungrily sucks. He’s no stranger to sucking dick, but he knows Baekhyun loves it when he does it messily, so he does just that.

It’s a bit uncomfortable at first because of how dry it is, but Jongin makes use of his saliva and coats the shaft well enough. He looks up at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes and the man’s lips curl upwards just a little, and Jongin feels proud of himself. The harness looks so good on him, and even though it’s just an apparel, it makes Jongin tingle.

He sucks harder, hoping he would get some kind of praise out of Baekhyun. When Baekhyun throws his head back and moans lowly, Jongin feels his own dick leaking and he’s slightly embarrassed, but it fuels him to do an even better job. He unconsciously ruts against the floor and Baekhyun closes an eye at that, his grip on Jongin’s hair tightening.

Jongin takes a moment to lick at Baekhyun’s balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking them gently before letting go with a pop. He runs his tongue along the bottom of Baekhyun’s shaft, and kisses the tip, his mouth lingering for a bit. He can tastes Baekhyun’s precum and it turns him on even more to know that this is the effect he has on his master. _Only him._ And then he takes it all in again and he loves the feeling of Baekhyun thrusting into his mouth, and he chokes a little, tears welling up in his eyes as he maintains eye contact with his master. He just wants Baekhyun to praise him, even though he’s been naughty.

“So eager to please,” Baekhyun mutters, looking down at him with his eyebrows knitted in pleasure. “But you’re not forgiven yet, kitten.” Baekhyun tugs Jongin off his dick and the student whines at the loss of something in his mouth. He tucks his dick back into his briefs and gets rid of his pants, and Jongin whimpers at the sight of his bulge, the dick straining against the material of his briefs, a little wet thanks to Jongin’s handiwork.

Baekhyun leans forward and takes Jongin’s top off for him, exposing his slender build. His fingers graze Jongin’s skin and Jongin finds himself wanting more, but the contact is soon gone and he whimpers.

“On the bed,” Baekhyun orders, and Jongin clambers up to sit beside Baekhyun, mewling. He loves being under his master’s control, and he knows Baekhyun needs this, too. Baekhyun pets him — probably the closest thing he will get to praise at this moment — and then he gets up and walks towards his drawer to grab a couple of things. When he turns around, Jongin sees all sorts of ties in his hands and he already knows what’s coming.

“Pick three,” he says simply, waiting. Jongin doesn’t even have to think about it as he picks out a cashmere, a tweed and a knitted silk one. His mind is going _crazy_ over the textures and he tries to keep himself in check. He can’t wait for Baekhyun to use them on him.

“On your paws, kitten,” Baekhyun says softly, and Jongin knows Baekhyun’s a little sleepy, but also that he needs this. Jongin has thought about misbehaving a little more, but seeing Baekhyun like this has him submitting and following his every order.

The first tie — the grey cashmere tie — goes around his closed eyes, and Jongin’s breath is caught in his throat. It’s the softest of the three, and he knows if it were up to Baekhyun, all three would be silk, just to make sure Jongin could be a little more comfortable. He shivers as Baekhyun fastens the tie around his eyes and he opens them, a little jittery because it’s pitch-dark. Baekhyun places a light kiss on Jongin’s cheek, and he nearly snaps out of his cat persona because of how tender it is. Baekhyun doesn’t do that when they’re still mid-scene. _Master_ doesn’t do that.

He wants to ask if Baekhyun is okay, but he hesitates and Baekhyun notices the way the corner of his lips are downturned. “Something wrong, Nini? Too tight?” Jongin shakes his head and mewls. Baekhyun’s fingers linger on his cheek and the feeling is gone all too sudden, and he whimpers. But the pair of hands are soon at his wrists, gently guiding them together and tying them with the second item — the blue tweed tie. “So pretty like this,” Baekhyun murmurs, rubbing at Jongin’s wrists.

Jongin doesn’t say a word as he anticipates the last tie around his ankles. The navy knitted silk tie feels heavenly around his ankles, the slightly coarse material rubbing against his skin in all the right ways. It’s definitely one of his favourites, and although Jongin wishes it were around his wrists instead, this is still an amazing sensation. He feels a tug on his leash and he moves to change his position a little.

“This okay, kitten?” Jongin nods obediently, his breathing shallow as he kneels stiffly on the bed. This is taking far too long for his liking, and he’s about to make a sound, but then he feels the whip trailing down his back and stopping at his butt crack. He knows the lube is a little dried up from earlier and that the tail is still in his ass, but it’s long stopped vibrating and Jongin is thankful for that. “Good boy,” Baekhyun whispers, and Jongin’s heart soars.

“Let’s make this quick, shall we, Nini?” Baekhyun suggests, and before Jongin can react, a palm lands harshly on his bum, and he cries out in pain. “We’ll do ten. I’m sure you know why you’re being punished.” Jongin nods hastily, pushing his ass back like a bitch in heat as he wiggles it around. His entire body weight is on his arms as his ass is up in the air and he’s a little tired, but he knows this position is Baekhyun’s absolute favourite. Baekhyun pushes his eager ass down a little and slowly pulls the tail out, and Jongin keens.

“Hard enough for you?” Baekhyun asks softly, soothing the slowly reddening flesh. Jongin nods once, silent. Baekhyun knows what he likes best, anyway.

Three consecutive slaps rain down on his ass and thighs and he moans loudly, gripping the sheets tightly as he tries not to rub himself against the sheets. Baekhyun admires his work, rubbing his pet’s ass cheeks and watching as they turn red. Jongin’s breathing is ragged and he can feel himself already buzzing, a floaty feeling taking over him. His back arches with every hit, and the pull of the collar leaves him breathless. The exhilaration is getting to him, and he whimpers in delight as Baekhyun uses the whip to spank him instead, the pleasure amplifying with every strike and drowning out the pain. Baekhyun is unrelentless and Jongin is at his mercy.

He can feel his knees giving up as he lies flat on the bed, his thighs trembling as Baekhyun caresses his butt cheeks. His lack of vision makes him even more nervous now even though they’ve done this a million times, and he turns his head to see if he could somehow just _see_ Baekhyun, and his master knowingly reaches forward to ruffle his hair. “Good boy,” he purrs, and it sounds like there’s something in his mouth. There’s another pull at his leash, and Jongin knows Baekhyun has the leash in between his teeth. He massages Jongin’s scalp and encourages him. “just a little more. Colour?”

Jongin takes a little while to respond to Baekhyun and the latter is worried, but then Jongin says something.

“G-green,” he whispers, and Baekhyun coos at him. “You’re doing well, my baby boy, just remember to breathe.” Jongin takes a deep breath and makes a strange, strangled noise at the back of his throat, and Baekhyun chuckles at him. He alternates between using his palm and the whip, reveling in Jongin’s pleasured mewls.

“Look at you, all blissed out just from a few spanks,” Baekhyun muses, leaning back and rubbing the sore flesh. “Have you learnt your lesson or shall I punish you further? You have permission to speak, Jongin.”

“No more, Master please, Nini knows what he did wrong,” Jongin cries, shaking his head. “Nini is sorry.” Baekhyun silently pretends to consider Jongin’s apology, but he stops when he sees tears rolling down Jongin’s cheeks from the stimulation. He knows it’s a good sign that Jongin is sated, but he can’t help but worry. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s seeing Jongin cry.

“Okay, baby,” he acquiesces, “no more for today.”

“I’m going to take off your blindfold now,” Baekhyun warns, slowly removing the tie from Jongin’s face when the man nods in reply. The lights are dim and it doesn’t take Jongin too long to readjust. Jongin blinks and turns to look at him, his face tear-stained. Baekhyun drops the leash and the whip, turning Jongin around and pulling him in for a long overdue kiss.

“You were so good today, Jongin,” Baekhyun says into their kiss, arms around the sub’s shoulders, and Jongin moans in delight. The harness that Baekhyun is wearing rubs across Jongin’s nipples as their bodies are pressed closed together, and Jongin groans, deepening their kiss. Baekhyun pulls back and gives him a warning glance. He fumbles with Jongin’s other two restrains and unties them. “Do you want a treat, kitten?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically, crawling onto Baekhyun’s lap. His master leans back in bed and puts his arms behind his head, giving Jongin a moment to admire his chiseled chest. Jongin’s mouth waters and his mind is still a little hazy, but he knows what his master wants. He bends over the bed and grabs the bottle of lube he was using earlier, slathering a decent amount onto Baekhyun’s dick and his own rim.

Without a word, Jongin faces his master and sinks down onto his cock, biting his lip as he tries to conceal his moans. He leans forward, arms resting at either side of Baekhyun’s body, and Baekhyun grasps onto his wrists and puts his arms onto his chest instead. “It’s yours to touch, Jongin,” he says, thrusting up into Jongin teasingly. “I want to hear you. Don’t hold back. You sound so pretty when you’re getting fucked. My pretty kitty.”

Jongin whines as he fucks himself on Baekhyun’s dick, clenching around the thickness and he pushes himself upwards, only to sink back down. Jongin leans forward once more and Baekhyun meets him halfway, Jongin submitting to him as Baekhyun pushes his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. They kiss fervently and Baekhyun thrusts into him faster as Jongin’s cries get louder. Jongin isn’t rolling his hips anymore, and Baekhyun does all the work for him, holding his hips down as he thrusts up particularly hard. Baekhyun can feel his orgasm coming, and the way Jongin trembles in his hold makes him go faster.

“You’re so good for me,” Baekhyun whispers into his lips as their mouths disconnect, and he looks at Jongin in the eye as his hips stutter. He stills for a moment, releasing himself into Jongin’s tight heat before riding his high out, sitting up and pushing Jongin’s back into the bed. The cat ears are about to fall off Jongin’s head and Jongin looks at him through half-lidded eyes, whining continuously with every thrust. “Are you with me, baby?” Baekhyun asks, and Jongin manages a weak _yes._

He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth, biting and licking at it as he fucks Jongin faster. Jongin thrashes a little and Baekhyun knows it’s coming. With a hand on Jongin’s cock, Baekhyun fists him to completion as his hips slow down. And when Jongin finally comes, spurts of white covering his own chest, Baekhyun slowly stops fucking him, his hand going slower at Jongin’s dick. The both of them are breathing heavily in silence before Jongin gives one last meow, and Baekhyun chuckles, falling on Jongin’s come-covered chest. “Thank you. You were extremely good today. The best kitten.”

Jongin lies still, chest heaving as he processes Baekhyun’s words. He wants to say something, but his mouth feels numb and he feels like he’s just smoked too much weed — the high is welcomed but the nauseous feeling is not. It's not a terrible feeling, but he doesn't enjoy it that much. When Baekhyun gets off of him, he rolls on his side and attempts to grab onto his arm, but he finds that he doesn’t need to, because Baekhyun is still with him. “I’ll be back really quick with a washcloth,” Baekhyun murmurs, placing a kiss atop of his forehead, and Jongin purrs with delight.

He rolls around in bed, ignoring the fact that he’s covered in his own come and sweat, and he quickly finds himself being hauled up onto another body. He looks up to see Baekhyun dabbing a warm cloth onto his temple, gently cleaning him up as Jongin’s head rests on his lap. “Do you want something to drink?” Baekhyun asks, and Jongin shakes his head.

Baekhyun’s unoccupied hand is rubbing soothing circles down his arm, and Jongin sighs in content. He reaches up to Baekhyun and tugs at the leather harness, and Baekhyun smiles down at him. “It’s okay, I can take it off later.”

“But you hate it,” Jongin mumbles, and Baekhyun seems surprised that he’s managed to speak so soon without slurring. 

“I wear it for you,” Baekhyun replies, moving the cloth down to Jongin’s chest. “To show you how much I cherish you. And I don’t hate it,” he adds, “it’s just not my kind of thing. Would love to see one on you, though.”

They stay like that in silence until Baekhyun is done cleaning him up, and Jongin tries his best to stay awake. It’s only evening, but he’s exhausted, and he knows Baekhyun is too. “Let’s go to sleep,” he tries, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Not till you have something to eat and drink,” Baekhyun coaxes, “even if it’s just a little. Wait for me, okay?” Jongin agrees and Baekhyun lifts him off his lap, putting him against the headboard with a pillow to support his back. “I’ll be quick,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s lips. He grabs a blanket from their closet and drapes it over Jongin’s lithe body and prances out of the room, and Jongin buries himself into the warmth of their bed.

When Baekhyun comes back with chocolates and water, Jongin is almost off to dreamland. Baekhyun nudges him and he pops an eye open, yawning. “I know you’re tired, but at least have a bite,” Baekhyun pleads, and Jongin opens his mouth, waiting. Baekhyun feeds him a piece and he lazily munches on it, sitting up and taking sips of water as well.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun whispers, and Jongin rests his head on the former’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about work?” Jongin mutters, and Baekhyun says no. “We can talk about it tomorrow, then.”

“Did you already know I was in a bad mood?” Baekhyun asks, his tone slightly accusing. He thinks back to their texts earlier in the day and it all clicks. “Is that why you misbehaved?”

Jongin lifts his head up and shrugs. “I thought it’d help relieve some of your anger.”

“You’re not a stress toy, Jongin. I might have needed that, but even if you were obedient today, it would still be an equally great scene,” Baekhyun says tiredly, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “I appreciate it, but promise me you won’t do that again.”

“Yes, Baek,” Jongin appeases, and Baekhyun beams at him. “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Let’s sleep now.” He lies beside Jongin and lifts the covers over the both of them once more, putting an arm around Jongin’s body. Baekhyun kisses his shoulder, his neck, his cheek — his lips are constantly finding its home on parts on Jongin’s body. And when Jongin snuggles into his hold, he feels like the luckiest man alive to have someone like Jongin by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I lost my touch at writing smut (if I even had one to begin with lol)
> 
> I really want to write a drabble of baekhyun praising jongin the kitten all day and they basically just laze around at home snuggling and watching a movie together. edit: also maybe a prequel to how they got here, yay or nay?  
>    
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin has had a bad day and doesn’t want to stop being a kitty. Baekhyun takes care of him like a good master should. Just domestic fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a continuation of previous chapter. This chapter focuses a lot on the pet play. Jongin is not a hybrid; he’s human, so if you’re uncomfortable with it, you shouldn’t read further. unbeta'd.

Baekhyun wakes up to someone pawing at his face and an occasional meowing. He groans and stretches in bed, an arm over his eyes when he realises how bright the sun is. “What time is it, Jongin?”

He gets a meow in reply and opens an eye, looking from under his arm. Jongin is still in the clothes he slept in with his bed head, blinking at him. He has a collar and his cat ears headband on, and Baekhyun knows what Jongin wants. “Good morning, Nini,” he greets fondly, getting up in bed. Jongin scoots over to his side, rubbing his head on Baekhyun’s chest as Baekhyun ruffles his hair.

“Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up,” Baekhyun says to Jongin, and Jongin clings onto his shirt, shaking his head. Baekhyun tries to pry him off, telling him that a good kitten should listen to their owner to get rewarded. After a few tugs, Jongin finally lets go, but not without a pout. Baekhyun kisses the pout away, smiling at him.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Nini?” Baekhyun coos, tickling his chin. Jongin purrs in delight and closes his eyes, basking in the attention. Baekhyun pets him a little more before getting off the bed and pulling Jongin along with him towards the bathroom, but Jongin tugs his hand away and crawls to the bathroom on his own.

Saturdays usually meant going out with their friends, but Baekhyun figures that Jongin will probably stay like this for a pretty long time. He makes a mental note to cancel their plans later and comes up with a new agenda—movies and cuddles with the kitten. “Do you want to wear clothes?” Baekhyun asks carefully as he tugs at Jongin’s t-shirt.

Normally, when they role play as Master and Pet, Jongin still keeps his clothes on like a human. But Baekhyun knows for a fact that the more upset Jongin is, the less he retains his human characteristics—which means less clothes, and more cat-like. Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s gotten Jongin so upset, and he doesn’t know how upset the man is, so he has to ask to make sure he knows _exactly_ what Jongin wants.

When Jongin shakes his head and meows at him, raising his hands up in the air, Baekhyun sighs sadly. “Who hurt you, my kitten?” He asks, lips downturned. Jongin doesn’t say a word, only looking at Baekhyun. He undresses Jongin slowly, careful not to touch the headband so that it doesn’t fall off.

Jongin sits obediently, letting Baekhyun pull his boxers off. “This has to go,” Baekhyun murmurs, tugging at Jongin’s collar, and when the man meows pitifully, he frowns. “Baby, the collar will be ruined if it goes in the shower with you. We wouldn’t want your collar to be ruined now, would we?” He fingers the velvet material, dragging his index finger down to Jongin’s collarbones.

Jongin shivers a little and shakes his head, looking down at his lap. Baekhyun smiles and lifts his chin up. “It’ll be over before you know it,” he promises, reaching around Jongin’s neck to unclasp the collar. Undressing himself, he tells Jongin to get in the shower and wait for him. He grabs their toothbrushes and a stool, dragging it into the shower.

“Sit,” Baekhyun says, pointing to the stool. Jongin gets up onto it as best as he can, legs folded as he props himself up on his arms. “Good boy, I’m going to brush your teeth now, okay?” Jongin opens his mouth and waits for Baekhyun to do so. The latter takes a hold of Jongin’s chin and gently brushes his teeth for him, smiling at Jongin every now and then to reassure him that he’s doing well.

“Spit and gargle,” Baekhyun orders, holding a cup of water in his hands. Jongin does just that and leaves his mouth open, and Baekhyun carefully pours the water in for Jongin to rinse it all out. When they’re done, Baekhyun grins at him in hopes that Jongin would smile back at him, and his grin widens when Jongin gives him a tiny smile.

“Good boy!” Baekhyun exclaims, ruffling his hair. “Time for a shower, Nini. You know what that means.” Jongin stretches out his legs and sits as a human does, and Baekhyun praises him again. With the shower running, he squats behind Jongin and lathers his body with soap, washing him from top down.

“We’ve already had your hair washed last night, so I won’t wash it now,” Baekhyun murmurs, massaging Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin mewls a little and presses his back against Baekhyun’s front, and Baekhyun gently pushes him forward.

“I’ll have my shower after you’re done,” Baekhyun tells him, “come on, on the ground. Gotta get your ass and thighs cleaned.” Jongin gets on his fours and stays still as Baekhyun washes him, purring happily. When Baekhyun is done, he towels Jongin dry and puts the collar back on, kissing Jongin on his forehead. He holds up a pair of boxers, looking at Jongin with questioning eyes, and Jongin nods. He slips into the boxers with Baekhyun’s help, and Baekhyun smiles at him once more.

“Be a good kitty and wait for me outside,” Baekhyun coaxes, and Jongin obeys, quietly padding out of the bathroom. He curls up into a ball by the door and closes his eyes, waiting for Baekhyun. He wishes he could live like this all day and push aside all his human problems, but the reality is that he has to face his issues one way or another. He’s just thankful he has Baekhyun with him throughout the mess.

When Baekhyun comes out of the shower in his bathrobe and a towel wrapped around his hair, Jongin fights back a smile. Coming out in his bathrobe means just the two of them lazing around all day, and Jongin really likes the sound of that. “Why are you lying out here? Come on Nini, let’s have breakfast,” Baekhyun beckons, and Jongin follows behind him, meowing.

Baekhyun fetches Jongin’s water bowl and waves it in his face, silently asking if he wants to use it. They rarely use the water bowl during role-play because Jongin likes a less comprehensive transformation, but Baekhyun feels like today, Jongin is just trying to leave his humanity behind completely. And when Jongin nods once, he knows he’s right.

He fetches a toy for Jongin to play with and drops it in front of him, and Jongin pounces on it. “Be a good boy and wait,” he says, filling the bowl with water. Grabbing the bag of cereal that Jongin likes, he moves to sit beside the man who is occupied with the toy. Baekhyun lovingly pets him, runnings his fingers through his hair.

“Breakfast time,” he sing-songs, crossing his legs. He glances at the clock and corrects himself, laughing. “Lunch, actually. We’ll have this first.” Jongin impatiently paws at Baekhyun’s hand as he takes a handful of cereal, and when Baekhyun makes a disapproving sound, Jongin sits back and mewls at him.

Baekhyun stares at Jongin for a little longer than he should, but the man is just so _beautiful_. Never in a million years did he expect to find someone like Jongin— someone who shared his interests so much as Jongin does, someone so pure and adorable. Jongin cocks his head to the side, watching Baekhyun. He paws at Baekhyun again and Baekhyun snaps out of it.

“Sorry, was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” Baekhyun says quietly, smiling softly at him. He corners of Jongin’s lips curl upwards and his eyes soften, and Baekhyun knows Jongin feels the same about him. “Eat up, baby.”

As Jongin eat from his hand, Baekhyun dotingly ruffles his hair and sighs, wondering what’s gotten Jongin so sad. Baekhyun had arrived home late last night, and Jongin was already sleeping then, so he didn’t have a chance to ask how his day was. And then he woke up to Jongin in his collar… so he supposes something something must have went wrong at college.

He gets up from the floor and grabs a paper towel to wipe Jongin’s mouth when he’s finished eating, and proceeds to make a cup of tea for himself as Jongin stretches lazily on the ground. “Make yourself comfortable, Nini,” Baekhyun calls from the kitchen. “The couch is fine. We’ll watch a movie in a bit.” Jongin meows in reply and the house is silent after, save for the sound of the kettle boiling. He opens the fridge and picks a few of Jongin’s favourite snacks, putting them on the kitchen counter before pouring himself a cup of tea.

Walking to the living hall, he finds that Jongin is already sprawled out on the couch and watching a TV show as he tinkers with his collar. His hair is an unruly mess and his cat ears are nearly falling off his head, and Baekhyun sees that he’s dozing off. He can’t help but wonder how early Jongin got up this morning, and he feels guilty for sleeping in.

“Pick a movie, Nini,” he says cheerily, placing all their snacks on the table. He sits beside Jongin but the latter nudges the remote towards Baekhyun, refusing to pick one. Baekhyun shrugs and pretends to choose a horror movie, laughing when Jongin playfully nips at him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll pick one that you’ll like,” Baekhyun gives in, and Jongin curls up beside him, waiting. The sky is cloudy and Baekhyun knows it’s about to rain. He belatedly remembers the laundry hanging outside and makes a sound, but Jongin seems to notice his problem and meows at him, pointing with his chin to a basket at the corner.

“Aww, did you keep them in the morning?” Baekhyun coos at him, tickling his chin, and the way Jongin smiles at him leaves him breathless. He kisses Jongin’s temple and rests an arm around the man, cuddling in comfortable silence as the movie plays.  


Only when the movie ends does Baekhyun realise that they watched a _very_ lengthy film. It’s nearing dinner time, and Jongin is still very much cat-like. But Baekhyun can see that he’s slowly feeling better, because he isn’t using his water bowl and he’s asked—or rather, meowed loudly at Baekhyun until he followed Jongin into their bedroom—for clothes.

So now, fully clothed and waiting for Baekhyun to prepare their dinner, Jongin sits at their dining table as a human without uttering a sound. It’s not really a dining table but more of a bar, but it’s big enough for the two of them and that’s all they need. “What do you want for dinner, Nini?”

Jongin hops off the bar stool and takes fish from the freezer and pasta from the fridge. He also takes out tomatoes and a lot of other ingredients, and Baekhyun looks on in awe. “Are you that hungry?”

Jongin nods vigorously, carrying all the ingredients in his two hands and dumping them onto the kitchen counter. “Meow,” he says, blinking at Baekhyun.

“All right then,” Baekhyun replies, “but you’ll have to help me,” he says sternly, and Jongin nods again. He still has his collar and cat ears on, but he’s walking on his two feet now, and Baekhyun is glad that Jongin feels better already.

Jongin is mostly quiet when he eats, but Baekhyun fills the silence by telling Jongin about his hectic day before. He knows Jongin is listening attentively by the way he eats oh-so-slowly, and even though he really wants Jongin to look at him and tell him what’s wrong, he doesn’t push it. Instead, he waits.

It isn’t long before Jongin finishes up his food and sighs contentedly. “Thank you for the food,” he says quietly. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sighs in relief, getting up from his seat and hugging Jongin from behind. “You really worried me today, Jongin,” he murmurs into his ear, lightly nipping at it. “What’s wrong, love?”

With their dirty dishes still on the table, Baekhyun pulls Jongin with him into their bedroom and sits him down on the bed. He gently takes off Jongin’s headband, and when he’s about to remove the collar, Jongin places a hand over his. “I want to leave this on.”

“As you wish, my darling,” Baekhyun replies lovingly, and he lies on the bed, patting the space beside him. Jongin lies down beside him, head resting on his arm. “My mum and dad went to visit me at campus yesterday,” Jongin starts, and Baekhyun already knows where this is going.

“So we went out for lunch, and they were nice at first, but then they asked me if I was still seeing you, and they weren’t happy when I said yes. They said some nasty things and I got really upset and I yelled back at them,” Jongin takes a breath, “and my dad slapped me. He _slapped_ me. Baekhyun, my dad slapped me for the first time in my entire life. In public. Obviously, I left right away, but not before saying terrible things.” Jongin buries his face into Baekhyun’s side, holding back his tears.

“Oh baby,” Baekhyun comforts him, wrapping his arms around Jongin and soothing him. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” he mumbles, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Baekhyun grasps onto his hands and lifts his chin up, eyes darkening. “You’re _never_ a bother, Jongin. Don’t you ever forget that,” he says firmly. He holds Jongin close to his chest, running a hand through the latter’s hair.

“And your parents are assholes for what happened yesterday. Not approving of your sexuality is one thing, but laying a hand on you?” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, unconsciously tightening his grip on Jongin. “If anything like this happens again, I want you to call me. Right away. I don’t _care_ if I’m having a goddamn meeting or busy with something else, you _have_ to call me. Understood?”

Jongin nods meekly, looking down. “Please don’t do anything to my parents,” he pleads. The truth is that Jongin’s father works under Baekhyun’s company and that he could have him fired for no reason or whatsoever. He really wants to, had the mind to, but when Jongin looks at him with those glassy eyes and that pout, he can’t say no.

“I won’t,” he promises. As much as he wants to, he won’t do it because it’s an asshole move, anyway. “I’ll be the better person.”

“I’m glad our session today made you feel better, though,” Baekhyun adds, kissing the top of his head. Jongin sits up a little and leans against Baekhyun’s shoulder, holding onto his arm. “Yeah, it was heaven. I wish I could be like that forever,” he mutters.

“Maybe in another life,” Baekhyun smiles. “But I promise you, I’ll treat you the best I can right now, because you deserve it. Come on, let’s watch cat videos.”

Jongin leans up and places a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, and Baekhyun turns to look at him, surprised. “What’s that for?”

“Just for fun,” Jongin says, cheeks turning pink as he looks away. “Come on, play the video already.” But Baekhyun refuses to have any of that and pulls Jongin towards him, kissing him full on the lips. Jongin melts into the kiss and Baekhyun deepens it, gripping onto Jongin’s frame.

“I love you,” Baekhyun breathes as their lips part, and Jongin smiles shyly at him. He stutters when he says it back, and Baekhyun laughs.

They forget about the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beat, good night


End file.
